MLP EqG: The Nightmare's Revenge Shorts
by Pikatwig
Summary: Similar to Rainbow Rocks, this is a series of shorts leading up to an upcoming project of mine.


*looks over the recent trailer for the next EqG Movie* Uh-huh… still not totally sold on the sports thing, but speaks potential. I mean… I've had this concept I'm starting to show here on the back burner for a while now… *sighs* And now, I'm sorta pressed for time since we know when Friendship Games is coming out, a rough time-slate of September… well, I need to get this project out. *walks over to a filing cabinet*

Let's see here… *looks through some files, avoiding one cabinet that looked like it would burst at any second.* ...need to get back to that someday… ah, here we go. *takes out a file* Ladies and Gentlemen, welcome to Project: Nightmare. *shows the folder, littered with 'top secret' stickers.* Yea…

*sits down in a chair* For those of you who have read the IDW Comics, the 2nd arc had the return of the forces that aided Luna in her change into Nightmare Moon? Well… we haven't heard from them since. And before you ask, I have yet to look at the Fiendship is Magic comics… so, I got no clue how big a role they play in the Nightmare Moon comic. And there is something I think may play a role in the actual third movie, as Nightmare Moon made the Shadowbolts… so, there's a wonder how much of a connection AR Luna will have to them, if there's one at all. Anyway… let's stop dilly-dallying.

So… remember how Rainbow Rocks had some shorts. Well… Project Nightmare, or as it's actually known as, "My Little Pony: Equestria Girls: The Nightmare's Revenge" will be having shorts in a similar vein. Also, there will be references back to some of the IDW Comics, so, there will be some spoilers for those. With that, let's begin.

I do not own My Little Pony Friendship is Magic, it belongs to Hasbro, Discovery Family, Lauren Faust, the original creator (I can't remember her name off the top of my head…), some concepts belonging to IDW and the like.

* * *

 **My Little Pony: Equestria Girls**

 **The Nightmare's Revenge**

* * *

 **The Nightmare After The Storm**

* * *

" _ **It has been many moons since that day…"**_ a dark, ominous, foreboding, feminine voice growled, _**"Since those… those…**_ **ponies** _ **defeated me. Once again… those six…"**_

* * *

" _The spark ignited inside_ me _when I realized that you all… are_ my friends! _" the voice recalled a certain purple unicorn smile. A glowing white light emerged, making the black pony cover her eyes._

" **That annoying little unicorn… Twilight Sparkle… and her pesky little… friends…"** the voice continued, saying 'friends' as if the word was toxic, **"Had stopped me and my plans to drown Equestria… nay… all of Equnia in eternal night!"**

" _You see, Nightmare Moon, when those elements are ignited by the… the_ spark, _that resides in the hear of us all, it creates a sixth element: the Element of…_ Magic! _" Twilight announced, as the Element of Magic's power reforged the other five Elements of Harmony into necklaces. The power converged into a rainbow energy blast and it hit Nightmare Moon._

" **What they didn't know is that… yes, while I was expelled from the consciousness of Princess Luna… I escaped. My spirit was able to slip away, able to hide… after I fled back to the moon I began to plot my revenge…"**

* * *

" _ **I watched those six ponies for months, being able to slip into their dreams and see which one would make a good… new toy to play with. Get her insecurities and her fears up…"**_ the being continued. She stared out into the night sky, looking at some of the constellations, one of them sickening her, being one that resembled the Cutie Mark of Twilight Sparkle.

She left out an annoyed scoff, knowing that Luna had made constellations of the Cutie Marks of the Mane 6 as her own sort of reward for everything they had recently done.

" _ **I very much enjoyed going into their subconsciouses, seeing their worst fears, and playing them on an endless loop for weeks on end,"**_ the creature laughed, her laughter echoing throughout the area she was in. She eventually stopped and continued to stare out into the night sky. She recalled the way the six had suffered from their worst nightmares being brought out of their subconsciouses and into their dreams and thanks to her magic, there was no way for Princess Luna to enter and try to dispel them.

Twilight was afraid of no longer being the student of Princess Celestia, Applejack was afraid of failing her farm, Fluttershy was afraid of having her animals be scared of her, Pinkie Pie was afraid of not being able to make others laugh, Rainbow Dash was afraid of not being able to fly and Rarity was afraid of being replaced in the eyes of her friends.

" _ **They were all so delicious to look at… but the Element of Generosity had caught my attention, because of how deeply seated her fears were… so I had my minions bring her to our moon lair. I had taken my time to root myself inside of her and begin my revenge through her…"**_ the being in the shadows smirked, reminiscing the times that she had enjoyed, _**"However… those ponies just had to get in my way…**_ **again!** _ **"**_

* * *

" _Your darkness can not survive in the light. Loosen your grip on generous Rarity's heart and let her speak!" Luna demanded, the energies that were currently attacking her being amplified by a previous bearer of the Elements of Harmony. Dark puffs of smoke began to leave Rarity's body, allowing her face to be seen._

" _My friends! You came for me! You… didn't forget me!" Rarity gawked._

" _Geez, those things really messed with your head, didn't they?" Dash inquired._

" _Wait… you mean, you didn't replace me with an ill-fashioned pony with braces?!" Rarity asked, turning her attention over to Fluttershy, tears dripping down from the fashionista's eyes._

" _Why would we do that?" Fluttershy responded with a reassuring smile._

" _I thought that you'd forget about me if I stopped being fabulous… I want to help… always," Rarity told them, however as she said this the puffs of smoke began to envelope her again._

" _Rarity!" Twilight shouted in worry._

" _Please, no! I don't want to go back! It was so cold and lonely - and I wasn't helping anypony! I was hurting them! Help!" Rarity shouted as the dark puffs of smoke re-entered her. Her coat got black and eventually she turned back into Nightmarity,_ _ **"Bwah-ha-ha! There is no power that can stop me! You will never remove my influence from your body! You will be remembered, Rarity, but as the darkest and cruelest ruler ever known!"**_

" _Her kindness and generosity will never be forgotten!" Twilight shouted. She then turned to her friends with an idea, "Everypony, listen up! Rarity is scared she'll be forgotten! We must show her we remember her, or she'll give in to the influence of the nightmares forever!"_

 _Twilight, Pinkie and Applejack huddled together and began to remember things about Rarity, as did Fluttershy and Rainbow, even Spike contributed, managing to expel the nightmare energy's influence._

* * *

" _ **Ever since then… I have been here on the moon, watching those ponies very closely… waiting for the perfect chance to strike…"**_ the voice growled in anger, slowly walking out of the shadows...

" _ **Those stupid ponies… they'll pay for messing with my plans twice… they'll pay dearly! I'll show them the true power of nightmares… for I am…"**_ the voice spoke, as she emerged from the shadows, showing her form was a sort of ethereal looking alicorn, dark smoke coming from her mane and tail, waving similarly to Celestia's and Luna's, _**"The Nightmare Queen. And soon… all of Equina, will be mine!"**_

She began to laugh maniacally, her voice echoing all throughout her hide out…

* * *

It took me… a month to get this first short done… *groans in an annoyed tone* but I finished it, and the first short for Project: Nightmare is up. It took the fact the first Friendship Games short came out to motivate me into getting work done, but hey, it's here for you all to enjoy.

If you know the second arc of the IDW comics very well, you'll see the flashback of the Nightmare Queen coincides with the final issue of the second arc, but some lines were changed, I have my reasons for that.

I don't really have a favorite part, but I hope you all enjoyed it.

Just Live More.


End file.
